


Lights Out!

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, Based on LLSIP, Brocedes, Fluff, Here I Am Again, High School, I have no idea where I'm going with this it just HAPPENED, Kibastian, Love Live! References, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, This became slice of life, Versainz, because i'm trash, boys, idk - Freeform, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: Maybe Sebastian isn't being rational, but when he's up on that stage he feels like he can just step off and... fly.





	1. Angelic Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter has lyrics from a different song from Love Live! because I'm idol trash. Enjoy. 
> 
> (This was supposed to be Archangel AU but became Highschool. WOW.)
> 
> Kimi For President. #Bwoah

> 明日じゃない  
> 大事なときは今なんだと気がついて  
> こころの羽ばたきはとまらない
> 
> I've realized what's important isn't tomorrow  
> But rather the present instead  
> My pounding heartbeat can't be stopped

 

Sebastian Vettel is undeniably and irrefutably your normal high school guy. He's uninterested in sports, abysmal at academics, and sometimes he doesn't pick up on social cues. Surprisingly, the only thing Sebastian's ever loved was music. It could be considered gay, and it was back in K Academy. But, this wasn't Kart's anymore. This was high school and if there was one thing Sebastian promised himself he would do it's to reinvent himself. 

"I believe in you, so start." The tune echoed out of his earphones as he clicked his phone shut. It wouldn't do for him to be caught on his first day using a gadget. Stuffing his cellphone deep in his backpack, he hitched it up on his shoulder and entered his first class. 

The second year class was full of noise and life, his classmates freezing as he entered and the teacher began to introduce him. All the stares that met his gaze were blank, unknowing. And Sebastian smiled. "I'm Seb, nice to meet you." He sighs, thankful for his classmates' lack of attention span as he sank into the chair he'd been assigned to. His seat mate swung around to greet him with a wide smile, clearly the cheerful type.

"I'm Dan! Welcome to Red Bull Section!" He shook Seb's hand vigorously and started scanning the room before pulling a taller but younger looking guy with him. "This is my best and childhood friend, Dany!" He yelled enthusiastically and the guy, Dany, rolled his eyes at his behaviour. 

"We're not friends." He said flatly but it didn't deter the older Australian. 

Dan swung an arm around Dany's shoulders and pulled him down. "Dany and I are in track and field together."

" _Were,_ " Dany butted in. "We were, before you got us kicked _out_."

"How was I supposed to know you were supposed to jump over those tall ass fences?" He asked with a pout that shouldn't be attractive on a boy his age.

"They're hurdles. You're supposed to jump over them and not run _around_ them." Dany deadpanned.

"Then, why didn't you jump-" Dan snickered as Dany's face turned a bright tomato red. "You missed, didn't you?"

"I tripped."

"For a tall guy it was really hard for you to jump over a _hurdle_." He taunted and dodged when Dany lunged for him. Just as Dany reached out to pull at Dan's curly head of hair the teacher asked the class to settle down. Dan gave him a pat on the back and Dany nodded, returning to his seat two seats behind Sebastian.

Dan and Dany didn't have groups. Dan and Dany were nice. 

Sebastian flung his notebook open and started writing, doodling little pictures of the three of them in the margins. He knows what the first thing he'll do is. 

"Get more members." was scrawled out across the first page of his notebook along with a couple of lines that could barely pass for a song.

Snapping the moleskin closed he hummed under his breath a tune about being in a new place and finding a new purpose. He'd reinvent himself here, he's sure of it. And if he could find others who might want a little reinvention? Even better.

 

* * *

 

 

Kimi looked out from his perch on the roof, footsteps loud as the Student Council Representative walked up to him at a slow and leisurely pace. He doesn't know what he wants with him but he's determined to ignore the younger boy. 

Lewis Hamilton crosses his arms in front of his chest and frowns down at the Finn, seemingly concerned but really he's just afraid Kimi's not allowed to stay on top of the roof without an official pass to use it and even then it would have to be for a club activity. "You need to go to class." Lewis says and Kimi sighs at how tedious the guy is. He's a freshman, a well known freshman. He should be partying or playing football, anything but taking shit from administrators and vying for good equipment for the students. 

"I don't see you in class, _Representative_." He glares up at him and Lewis is, as usual, unimpressed. 

Another boy approaches from where he was watching from the sidelines and of course it's him. He's probably here to whip Kimi into submission but no, he's not going to give. Not even for him. "Go away, Fernando."

The Vice President sighed and raised a pass, waving it in Lewis' face. "It's okay, he's allowed up here." 

Lewis scowls at them both. "You shouldn't spoil him." He angrily pockets the excuse letter and makes his way back to the staircase.

"Say hello to Nico for me." Kimi mutters with a grin as the door slams shut behind Lewis with a bang. He sits up, blinking blearily at Fernando. "What do you want?" He asks. 

Fernando tips his head to the side in a gesture of faux-innocence. "What makes you think I want anything?" He returned. 

"Lewis is an idiot." He runs a hand through his hair and straightens his uniform jacket. "Despite what everyone thinks, you don't _spoil_ me."

Fernando's face turns suddenly grave. "We have a slight issue with the enrolment." 

Kimi stands, pulling on his red armband. "What are the results?" He asked.

"One." Fernando answers. "We only have one, President."

 


	2. Passionate

 

> Passionate　じんじん熱く燃える  
>  Fruits dance だんだんリズム変わる
> 
> This passionate, burning heat gives out a tingling sensation  
>  The rhythm gradually changes into a Fruits dance

 

“I want to be…” Sebastian mutters under his breath and the Dans stop bickering for the first time that day to turn and look at him. He gives them a sheepish smile and shakes his head, returning to eating his greens. He really wants something sweet but the cafeteria aid creeped him out. The Spaniard turned and caught his gaze, a knowing smile stretched across his face. Sebastian shivered, the guy looked like he could see through his very soul.

A younger boy, similar looking, bounded up to him and asked for the ice cream. The Spaniard smiled at his underclassman, piling scoops on top of his cup. Sebastian stared wistfully at the treat and sighed.

“You want to be an ice cream?” Dan laughed, swinging an arm around Dany’s shoulders which the Russian shrugged off with a huff and a twitch of a smile. “That’s weird, Sebastian.”

Seb shook his head and laughed, trying to sound nonchalant. “I want to sing.”

Dan blinked at him, breaking away from Dany to peer at him. “You’re… serious?” He asked.

“Of course I’m serious, I wouldn’t say something like that out of no where.” Seb pouted, feeling incredibly miffed. Dan raised his hands in a _hold your fire_ gesture and sat back down.

“Well,” he gestured forward. “Sing us something.” He said.

It was Sebastian’s turn to blink, touched by the simple act of acceptance. “I-I wrote something earlier.” He said shyly.

“Let us hear it, then.” Dany retorted, surprising both Seb and Dan with his interest. “I might not know a lot about singing but I have a feeling…” He shook it off. “Anyway, sing and I’ll see if I can help out.”

“Really?” Sebastian asked with a grin.

“Shut up and sing first.”

Sebastian cleared his throat, grasping for the tune he’d thought up earlier.

 

Quiet notes on the piano sang in his imagination and he reached out with his hands open. _The rhythm gradually changes into a sweet Fruits dance._ He reached back and clutched both hands to his heart. _In a hurry. Looking back at myself._ He raised one hand to the air and pointed down. _I do not look back at what I have caught_ , _I want to be chased._ He turned his head back. _But I won't say it; But I can't say it…_

 

Sebastian stood up abruptly, a toothy smile on his face as he spun around. _So, right? I'll come around, come around, come around. Let's dance and come around, come around!_

 

Dan and Dany stared at him, waiting for the rest but Seb only stared back. “Is that it?” Dan asked.

“There’s more, I just wanted to see what you thought.” He said, wide smile plastered on his face.

“I like it.” Dan commented. “Sounds kind of girly but it’s very…”

 

“What a catchy tune.”

All three of them looked up, mouths hanging open as the Spaniard from earlier walked towards their table pulling his apron and hairnet off. The underclassman he’d given ice cream to followed after him, spooning ice cream rapidly into his mouth.

“Vice President!” Dany yelped, standing up. “Is there something you need?” He asked, his spine as straight as a board.

“I told you to call me Fernando.” He patted Dany’s back and the underclassman gave Dany an awkward looking hug. “I don’t need anything, really. I’m just here to talk to your friend.”

“Me?” Sebastian sputtered in shock.

“Yes, you. Hello Sebastian, welcome to the Grid Academy.” He shook Seb’s hand, flashing him a thousand-watt smile.

Sebastian let out an awkward burst of laughter. “Uh.”

“Anyway, Dany has probably mentioned he knows people and he does. He’ll take care of it if you need more people around to help with setting up and stuff if you want to do a show since he’s our council’s Secretary-” Fernando babbled, looking amused when Dany lit up bright red. “But, if I may, I have a suggestion.”

Seb tilted his head, fascinated. “Yes?”

“There’s a boy, a third year, who always hangs out in the music room.” The underclassman piped up. “He’s supposedly some old famous guy’s son, some country singer.” He added, helpfully.

“He’d be very helpful for your musical accompaniment!” Fernando cheered, patting the underclassman’s head. “Very good, Carlos.”

Carlos beamed. “I also have a classmate. He’s difficult but talented!”

“Well, tell him I’ll be happy to have him around.” Sebastian grinned, excited now that his prospects were starting to look promising. “You too, if you want.”

Carlos had a shy but curious look on his face. “I’ll think about it.” He laughed as Fernndo ruffled his hair again.

“If you boys need anything, I’ll be around.” He winked at Seb. “About time we had some proper idols here.”

Sebastian’s brows furrowed and he turned to look at Dan. “What was that?” He asked.

“Fernando Alonso, Vice President. Sometimes he’s called the man of fire.” Dan recited, making room for Dany who was settling back down onto the bench.

“I meant, what did he mean proper idols?” He retorted, staring at them both inquisitively.

Dany sighed, resigning himself to explaining. “The Third Year he was talking about was a school idol in the past but it didn’t work out. He and his best friend stopped singing publicly a year ago.” Dany pulled out his phone and slid it across the table, showing Sebastian a video with a modest amount of views.

 _Can I do? I make it, baby!_ The two boys in the video danced, one in dark and the other in light clothes but Seb’s eyes were drawn to the blonde in all white.

“That’s him.” Dany pointed to him. “That’s Nico Rosberg.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nico looked around, his blue eyes scanning the inside of the music room before sinking down to the floor and pulling his guitar out from it’s case. He tested the strings out, ears open for anyone passing by in the hallway. It was rare for anyone to come by this hall since it was so out of the way and Nico liked it like this. He’d spent many afternoons here, singing and coming up with routines. Sometimes, Lewis would drop by and sing with him. Not anymore, not since he became a representative.

Nico sighed, brushing his fingers against the chords and playing at a frantic pace. He’d been trying to finish this song for ages and the thought of Lewis was bringing out a side of him he thought he’d forgotten. It didn’t help that he’d written this song then, back when he and Lewis were close enough to almost be mistaken as one person.

He slowed his strumming down and started to sing.

 _Inside my head, I can hear your voice. Even now, it shakes my heart._ He sang, knowing the beginning by heart. _Inside my memories, you were always, smiling gently._

 

Outside, Sebastian crawled across the hall with Dan and Dany behind him not wanting to be caught by the melancholy blonde. “Why are we crawling?” Dan asked.

“Shut it, he’ll hear you!” Dany hissed.

“Your whispering is loud too!”

Sebastian slapped both his hands over their mouths and sighed.

 

 _The last words that you said to me, "Up until now, thank you"._ Nico breathed in, clicking his tongue as the words came to him. _Always, resound in me..._ He changed the pace, his thoughts flowing from the new perspective.

 

 _I want to see you, I want to see you. By this voice that can't even become a voice, I continue calling out to your name._ He blushed, thankful he was alone. _It's sad, it's painful. I'm afraid of being alone at night._ He stopped for a touch, letting the sound drag on.

 _I'm looking up to the night sky._ He closed his eyes and smiled victoriously. _Searching for you..._

The sound of clapping was loud in the quiet of the music room and Nico Rosberg stared in horror at the curly haired boy standing in the doorway with two other boys in tow.

“Hello!” The boy greeted with a grin. “I’m Seb!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue Title Song: Angelic Angel  
> Seb's Phone Song: Start: Dash!!!
> 
> Chapter Song: Mermaid Festa vol 2 ~Passionate~  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idV0FH1nJC8  
> Nico's Song: Dear (Shounen T Version)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiEbg94IhWo


	3. Eternal Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be doing a chapter a day, like a short anime episode! Season 1 ends at Chapter 13, then maybe I'll do a Season 2 if I still have this much free time. :)

> 夢を見ていたい共に
> 
> 夢を見ていたいね　笑って泣いて ... Ah!
> 
>  
> 
> I want to see the dream, together with you.
> 
> I want to see the dream, to laugh and cry… Ah!

 

Seb stared down at the predominantly purple and white get up in awe. “You’re telling me you made this for us?” He asked a rapidly nodding Dan.

“I figured we should have idol clothes if we’re going to be idols, right?” He said, pulling on his own purple shirt, shiny white knee length pants and almost knee length white coat on. He spun around, clearly proud of himself.

“Wait, we are going to be idols?” Seb smiled widely, draping his own white blazer around his shoulders. He had to admit, his purple shirt and khakis looked comfortable enough to dance in but still flashy enough to pass for idol clothes. He was impressed.

“Dany’s got a set too!” Dan cheered, dragging the Russian out of his stall.

He was wearing a sleeveless shirt, artfully half-untucked over a pair of white jeans. A violet scarf was wrapped around his neck by a voracious Dan but was quickly pulled off by the Russian. “I didn’t ask to be part of this!” He grumbled.

“We have to support Seb. And besides…” Dan pulled a piece of paper out of Dany’s back pocket with a flourish. “You already memorize the song!”

“Give me that!” Dany yelled, retrieving the piece of paper.

“You wrote a song?” Sebastian smiled wider, glad that he was beginning to really open up. He wasn’t sure that he would cooperate once they started getting more people into the group but it looked like there was strength in numbers.

“Well, Rosberg said that his joining us was riding on this, right?” He shrugged. “I wanted to make sure we got him.” He smiled softly and received answering soft looks from Dan and Seb. “But, I’m not doing it again! The song writing goes to you. I just- Rosberg’s composition spoke to me and this is just once!” He blushed and the other two laughed.

Sebastian took the lyrics, piecing it together with the composition sitting in a disk in his bag. He remembered their conversation with Nico.

_“I’ll not join a half-assed idol group,” The blonde looked away sadly. “Not again.” He looked up, more determined than ever. “You’ll have to prove to me that you’re serious about this!”_

They received the CD the day after, it was stuck haphazardly in Sebastian’s locker and they’d listened to it after school. Dan and Dany watched as Seb started practicing dance steps for the melody, singing a wordless tune.

And now, Dany’s lyrics.

It was becoming much easier than Seb anticipated with all these people around supporting him.

“Let’s practice, then.”

Dan and Dany looked at him with a smile.

“Yeah!” Dan shouted, flinging open the door to the changing rooms. “Let’s go to the roof!”

 

Dan and Dany took their places to Seb’s left and right. They’d worked really hard on these dance steps for three days and managed to make it in time for an event Mercedes Section was holding under the supervision of Lewis Hamilton. He spotted Nico Rosberg in the crowd, managing a café stall. The blonde’s gaze kept straying to Lewis but the Student Council member gave him very little notice. Seb frowned, hadn’t they been idols together?

Taking a deep breath he centered himself again, looking forward to where Fernando Alonso was talking to an older boy shrouded in the shadows of a petting zoo stand. The Spaniard gave him a short nod and sent Carlos off to start the music.

 

 _The way you’re always here by my side,_ Dan stepped forward, reaching out a hand to Dany. _Is something I’ve thought of as a regular thing,_ Dany sang as he stepped forward and took Dan’s hand. They both turned around, letting Seb have the floor.

 _But I’ll cherish it more._ He reached out a hand. _Let’s dream and laugh,_ he put his hands on Dan and Dany’s shoulders and turned them both around. _I don’t want to lose that!_ They all reached forward.

 _We’re friends!_ They all stepped side to side pumping one fist into the air. _La la la la… Forever!_ Seb stepped back while the Dans stepped forward before they returned to their positions with Dany in the center flanked by Dan and Seb.

 _We’ve experienced the same things._ Dany reached out both hands, extending them sideways before pulling them both to the center. _So, we’ve matured just about the same._ He flicked both hands in before flicking them out again in a stop motion, high-fiving Dan as they switched.

 _I expect that things will keep going that way forever_ , Dan raised both hands over his head to form an O then snapped both arms down to form an X. _I want to find out for sure, but I don’t really know how._ Parting his arms, he shrugged with his shoulders, gesturing no with his index finger.

Sebastian walked forward, making sure the beat matched his steps. From the corner of his eye he saw Nico and Lewis catch each other’s gaze and abruptly look away and everything clicked. _Even if I wish for things to stay the same,_ he pointed at Nico with one hand and Lewis with his other hand making shooting gestures as he crossed both arms over his chest.

 _Just a little bit of loneliness,_ catching on quickly, Dan poised a hand over his heart with one hand extended to Lewis. _Crept in on me,_ Dany did the same, extending a hand to Nico.

Seb made a frame with his fingers as he sang, _when I was watching the profile of your face_.

The beat picked up and all three of them lined up side-by-side.

 _The way you’re always here by my side,_ raising their arms they posed with their fingers pointing forward. _Is something I’ve thought of as a normal thing,_ Seb sang with his arms open wide.

 _La la la la!_ The Dans echoed, hands cupped around their mouths.

 _But tomorrow just might hold one step down a different road._ They pointed down, trailing their hands up as they marched forward. _The way you’re always here by my side!_ Dan raised his arms, patting at the center of his chest with both hands. _Is something I’ve thought of as a regular thing!_ Dany pointed both fingers forward and did shooting motions going outwards. _Always!_ Seb added. But I’ll cherish it more.

 _I don’t want to lose you,_ they extended their right hand forward, then their left hand before holding both to their chests. _Don’t let go of my hand,_ leaving one hand on their chest they extended the other up to the sky.

 _We’re friends._ They swayed with their arms open wide, drawing their hands into their chests and out to the now cheering audience alternately. _La la la la… Forever!_

All three of them turned their heads away before shifting to their final pose. Seb knelt in front of the Dans, one hand outstretched to the crowd. Dan’s hand was in a gun gesture pointing to the right while Dany was saluting with his left hand.

The Mercedes section student started to clap and Sebastian stood, breathing hard from the euphoria of performing live he almost didn’t notice when Dan shoved a microphone at him.

“Hello, everyone. We’re members of the school’s idol group!” He announced and more cheering erupted from the crowd. “We’d like to announce that we’re still accepting members and name suggestions. We hope everyone will enjoy themselves this year and that our songs will reach everyone!”

All three of them bowed and stepped off the stage, immediately being ushered away by Fernando Alonso, his companion turning to leave before Seb could see his face. “This way, you’re a hit! Congrats!” He said, smiling at them like a proud father.

Before any of them could say anything, Lewis Hamilton shoved through the crowd and stood panting in front of Seb. “I’d like to try-” He stopped, eyes going to Nico. “I’d like to try out. If that’s okay?” He asked earnestly.

Seb looked at Dan and Dany, nodding. “How does Monday sound?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red Bull Boys' Song: Eien Friends by Printemps  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQSjQzxwOzY


End file.
